


Splash

by subversivegrrl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl, F/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subversivegrrl/pseuds/subversivegrrl
Summary: A bubble bath is better than a hosing-down, any day.





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leigh57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh57/gifts).



> Leigh57 posted a list on Tumblr of Caryl scenarios that she _needed_ to see, including a Caryl bubble bath.

"N-nah, don't think so." Hardest thing he ever had to do, trying to make a full sentence when she was clearly naked underneath that towel and teasing him with a glimpse of pale thigh.

"C'mon," she wheedled. "The tub's already almost full, and you could use a good soak, you'll forgive me for saying."

"Shouldn't've dumped half a bottle of bubble soap in there, then. I ain't about to spend the rest of the week smelling like a bunch of flowers."

Carol mumbled something that sounded like, _maybe you should bathe more than once a week_ , then spun on her heel without another word and marched back into the bathroom, and damned if she didn't intentionally drop that towel behind her and leave the door standing wide open, leaving him staring at her ass. Her beautiful, perfect, bare... _goddamnit_. Well, there went his plan for getting some loving tonight.

He really hated that flowery shit. Like, it stunk up everything around.

He guessed he could always scrub down with a bar of Ivory when they were through.

He headed for the door, stripping as he went, figuring to interrupt before she could get too deep into her snit, but the sight that greeted him left him dry-mouthed and completely distracted from whatever it was he had intended to say.

What he did say, after a few moments where all he could do was stand there with his jaw hanging open, was, "Venus on a half shell."

Followed by, "Was the tub always this big?"

She was practically floating in the middle, with strategically-placed bubbles obscuring most of the best parts. She pushed herself back to sit against the sloping wall, dragging most of the cloaking bubbles with her. Her face was pink and dewy with perspiration, and he couldn't remember when he'd ever seen anything quite so lovely.

"You planning on joining me, sailor, or are you just going to stand there in your skivvies ogling me?"

The tub's overflow drain was pressed into service as he sank deep into the steaming water behind her, wrapping his arms around her and running his fingers through the clouds of bubbles that collected over her breasts. Meanwhile she had shaped her wet hair into a shark fin and was building a bubble beard on her cheeks and chin. "' _Madam, how do you do?_ '" she growled as she turned her head to show him, and burst out laughing.

Daryl sputtered in surprise and laughed so hard he nearly went under. "' _There's a man in my bathtub!_ ' Holy fuck, woman. I ain't thought about that since I was a kid." He kissed the back of her neck. "And here I was just thinking you looked like some kind of mermaid or something; now you put that ornery little boy in my mind. Talk about a mood-killer."

She turned in his arms and pressed her chest against him, wiggling in his lap. "There; does that help you clear your mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> [By way of explanation for those too young to remember - which is probably almost all of you - back in the day we had [Mr. Bubble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgBk09vhKVc), which was AWFUL for your skin but made awesome bubbles. And ridiculous commercials.]


End file.
